


Tfw u get so tired u forget u weren't born 200 years ago in Scotland

by Frog_that_writes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accents, Fluff, N E WAY, Scottish Accents, british accents, cute fluff ahead, even if they're nonsense, i wrote this in 10 minutes okay??, ignore my spelling & grammer, tagging because stories look better w/ a few tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: A late night adventure leads to a revelation about the effects of learning to speak by listening to two very different accents.





	Tfw u get so tired u forget u weren't born 200 years ago in Scotland

Webbigal Vanderquack was definitely not tired. She simply had too much energy in her somewhat tiny body to get tired. She was a small machine of death, and machines of death did not require petty things like sleep.

Though Webby had to admit as her eyelids flickered downwards and Dewey's reading became vaguely fainter, maybe she could get a little sleepy. Possibly.

"So, are you just going to read every file in here until we all pass out from exhaustion or what?" Louie snarked. Webby's head jerked upwards, and she looked superstitiously around as she wiped a hand across her beak to see if anyone had noticed.

"There-" Dewey cut himself off with a yawn that he aggressively tried to stave off- "has to be something here with the answer!"

"This is never going to work if we're too tired to even know what we're reading. As adolescents, we're supposed to get a recommended eight hours of sleep a night," Huey said. He looked marginally more awake, but that was likely only because he had made a point to go to sleep earlier the night before in preparation for today's adventure. Webby, had she had enough energy to do so, would have envied him.

"But-!"

"Aye, Dewey, yer brother's right. There's not much we can do before we take a kip," she interrupted, eyes blearily blinked open in the direction of a blue blur. 

She thought she might have registered Lena's surprised guffaw, and wondered if she was hallucinating. She didn't think she had reached that stage of sleep deprivation yet, but-

Oh, that was right. Lena had tagged along for this adventure on the basis of Violet's family having an activity she wanted an excuse not to "intrude on." That beautiful idiot…

Webby's head slipped suddenly out of the hand she hadn't even realized it was in, and she heard more than felt the "thunk" as it collided with the solid desk below her. At least it woke her up.

"Did the ghost of Uncle Scrooge just fucking possess you?" Louie screeched. Webby stared at him unfathomingly. 

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it couldn't have been Scrooge's ghost as he's still alive. Technicalities aside, Webby, what the fuck."

"You're all taking the piss," Webby complained. "What are you talking about?"

"You sound like the world's worst combination of scotish and british right now," Dewey explained. "Not even going to lie, I'm kind of digging it."

It took a moment for Webby's still tired brain to catch up as she scanned through the last few minutes of conversation, before it occurred to her. She had slipped out of her american accent, and had found herself speaking in the cross between what she had learnt growing up with her British grandma and the Scottish billionaire they lived with.

"Oh, whoops," Webby laughed, slipping seamlessly back into her 'normal' voice. "That hasn't happened since I was nearly seven!"

"That was the single greatest thing I've ever heard, and I need you to start speaking like that constantly," Lena demanded. The look of absolute horror on Louie's face more than stated his disagreement.

"My granny taught me how to manipulate accents," Webby explained. "I usually just use an americain one since that what everyone else uses and because it's easier most of the time."

"Wait, I just thought of something, Lena, shouldn't you have a british accent since that's what your aunt used?" Dewey questioned the older teen. She shrugged. 

"Nah, it's-" she snapped a small purple glow into existence on her fingers and wiggled them in the air "-magic." 

Dewey stared at her unimpressed. She shrugged again and extinguished the glow.

"Besides, you guys don't have your uncle's speech impediment since you talked to other people. Webby just only talked to two people for the first ten years of her life."

"Aye, that's fair," Webby said, slipping back into Scottish just to giggle at the looks on her family's faces. 

"I'm with Louie on this one," Huey shuddered. "Please don't do that." 

"Webby, please always do that," Dewey begged. Webby simply smiled, and Lena let out another guffaw. 

The exchange had woken them all up, at least, and another stack of papers were sorted through before the group of tired ducklings found themselves drifting off on odd surfaces, and Dewey's quest for the answer to the secret ingredients of Pep lay unanswered as they were kicked out as soon as the employees arrived the next morning.

Strangely, Dewey didn't seem to care as he pestered Webby to say whatever words popped into his head in varying accents. It seemed he had found something more amusing, and his brothers' annoyed groans certainly didn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought this was funny  
(My requests r open rn btw, you can post them here in a comment or send them to my tumblr anonymously @an_anxious_gay_mess  
Plz comment &or kudo if u enjoyed!


End file.
